dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharos (MajinGogito)
Tharos (pronouced THORE-ROZ) is a Saiyan and the main protaganist in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is featured in all 13 sagas. He is first mentioned in "Prologue" but is first seen in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise ". Tharos is rumored to also appear in other fanfictions as well. He is also a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Since the story featuring him isn't done yet, only some of his appearance is known. At the age of four, Tharos is rather short and skinny but still quite muscular for his age. He has wild, black, semi-spiky hair that stands up like his fellow Saiyans and medium-sized jet black colored eyes. He usually has his tail not wrapped around his waist unless he is fighting or training. His general appearance barely changes over the course of time besides his hair becomes more wild. He also becomes quite taller and more muscular. The armor that Tharos mostly wears throughout the entire story is given to him by a soldier in the second chapter. It is a blue-black color and has light-brown colored sharps (instead of Pauldrons). Its chest pieces, stomach pieces, and harnasses are also a light-brown color.He usally wears a grey, sleeveless jumpsuit under it and blue-black gloves and boots along with it. His scouter is a dark crimson red color. The clothes that Tharos mostly wears while on Earth is a black tank top and red sweatpants while he is training and and just regular street clothes when he isn't training since he oned his armor for a while when he first arrived on the planet. While on Planet Onio, he usally trains in just his grey jumpsuit and boots (occassionally his scouter and weighted clothing though). While training with Master Gildu, Tharos still wears his basic armor but more weights are added to it. He also overgoes a change in clothing which is a gi that the Master made him. He barely wears it after Master Gildu's death but passes it down to his son after many years. It is known that Tharos also owns a ceromonial armor that his mother boguth for him for special occassions only. It is unknown how it looks since Tharos has yet to wear it in the story. While he trained with Apro and was on his Rookie team, Tharos dons a new armor for a while.It looks similar to the armor than Cooler's squads wear but is black with golden pauldrons, which didn't have a right shoulder pauldron or the "skirt". The last time Tharos wore his full armor was when he fought Brizzard in the final chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. After that, he stuck mostly too his Earth training clothing unless his pride was tested in battle. Personality As a child, Tharos peronality was quite innocent, clueless at times, and carefree, as well as brutal and merciless when angered. He was also quite childish at times as with his best friend Daikon. He could easily hold in his anger up to a point, which he would become unforgiving and cold-blooded. After his planet was destroyed by Brizzard, Tharos grew a deep hatred for the tyrant. He also became more serious as he matured and less childish. He began to take his training much more serious since he knew that he would need it. When training for an improtant quest or challenge, Tharos becomes mature and doesn't put up with much. One of the few ways to anger Tharos is to mess with those he loves. This will cause him to go insane and attempt to mercilessly kill the one who's doing so. Thanks to his Saiyan pride, Tharos never admits defeat and goes after what he thinks.When Daikon is reunited with him, he begins to appreciate life a little more. After being tortured and hearing that his friends would be killed, Tharos reached the breaking point, which caused him to transform into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, before mastering the form, Tharos would become extremely brutal and non-regretful. He would kill anyone without a second thought but would still fight to protect those he loves. Upon astering the form, Tharos had complete control over his emotions in the form but problems arose once again. When fighting Android Infinity, Tharos becomes angry once more when he hears that he is facing his father's killer. After the android threatens his friends and Planet Earth, Tharos reaches the breaking point pnce more, making him ascend to the Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, he is even more brutal than in his Super Saiyan form.Along with being extremely powerful, Tharos gains a deep hatred for Androids and Arcosians and will kill someone over the most simpliest thing. History Tharos was born to the Super Elite class of Saiyans on May 2, Age 937 to Basil and Kabbas. He was their only child and was only seven at the time of Planet Onio's destruction at the hands of Sir Brizzard. His father was Basil, General of the Saiyan army and close friend to King Onio. His father was chosen to watch over Prince Daikon while the King attended business elsewhere so that is how he met the Saiyan Prince, who would become his best friend over time. Prince Daikon and Tharos become close friends in almost no time and begin training with one another, stunned by the other's power. Eventually the two of them began going on missions for King Onio and Brizzard... which their second mission end in an ambush by some of Brizzard's soldiers. They eventually prove themselves to Brizzard and they both survive the Destruction of Planet Onio. After the destruction, Tharos and Prince Daikon seperate with Prince Daikon still working with Brizzard and Tharos traveling in space, hoping to hide from the Space Tyrant. Tharos doesn't know that Prince Daikon survived the genocide and vice versa with Daikon. Upon fleeing the destructed planet, Tharos lands on a distant planet referred to as Planet Brizzard 56, where he stays for a while. At first, Tharos doesn't accept that his loved ones are dead and becomes insane at times, seperating himself from the natives of the planet for a while. When the residents of the planet notice that Tharos is on their planet, they put the Saiyan through a series of tests. Upon passing all of them, Apro starts to see the boy's power, resulting in him recruiting the Saiyan in a small team of warriors. Tharos first mission with Apro doesn't go so well since he is heavily injured by Brizzard Elite Soldiers, but he recovers and becomes much stronger thanks to the Saiyan Zenkai ability. He begins to train with Apro and grows in power tremendously. He then goes out for another mission but is met by Brizzard and his small army, who was contacted by some soldiers. After a long fight with the army, Tharos begins to grow weak. Apro tells Tharos to flee the planet and begins to charge up a kamikaze technique. Tharos barely escapes the planet in the knick of time, unaware that Brizzard survived the blast. Tharos then begins to train with Master Gildu after landing on the latter's planet. There, he learns of the ability to sense ki without the use of a scouter and many offensive techniques and forms. He trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days, which equal 2 years in the Room of Time and Space. He becomes quite stronger and is ready to spring into action once hearing that Brizzard has sent a team of 5 fighters towards his location, this is also about the time that he figures out that Kanta has been following him since his escape of Planet Brizzard 56. Tharos decides to train for another day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the confrontation and his wishes are granted. His power level increases thanks to his Zenkai ability and all the training and damage he takes in the training room. Tharos, Master Gildu, and Kanta then face off against Brizzard's forces, who call themselves the Death Recon. They consist of Avo, Mallei, Jamber, a rebuilt version of Apro, and another mysterious figure from Tharos' past. After defeating the first four fighters and the death of Master Gildu, the mysterious figure reveals himself to be Prince Daikon, Tharos best friend. The two Saiyans face off against one another since Brizzard has told Daikon that Tharos was the one that destroyed the Saiyan Planet. After a long fight, Daikon finally realizes the truth and swears revenge on Brizzard before he reunites with Tharos and begins to travel with him and Kanta. After leaving Master Gildu's Planet, Tharos and his allies are ambused by Iced, Brizzard's younger brother. The Arcosian captures Tharos and begins to torture the Saiyans with ambusive tactics and threats.This causes the Saiyan to reach the breaking point and finally transform into a Super Saiyan. He then manages to easily kill the alien and leave the planet, heading towards Planet Namek for some equipment for his spaceship. On Namek, Tharos and his Elite Squad, as he calls it, meet Dijon, a Namekian that is training to become a warrior. Tharos and the Namekian face off and it is revealed that Dijon is a Super Namekian. Tharos still manages to beat the Namekian and he temporarily joins the group. The Namekian's true motives are revealed and it is shown that he was hired by another brother of Brizzard, Sub Zero, and that he has to bring Tharos to the Saiyan. Tharos is captured by Sub Zero but shown breaks free thanks to Dijon, who says that he just did it because he needed money for his family. After defeating the Ice-Jinn brother, DIjon officially joins the group and he tells them that he thinks that they should head to Planet Arcose to see if there is a way to defeat Brizzard. After landing on Planet Arcose, Tharos learns that Brizzard is also there. He learns the Fusion technique from a captive Metamorphian and confronts Brizzard. The two have a short fight and after being weakened a bit, Daikon becomes angered by what Brizzard says and how he was used by the tyrant and ascends into a Super Saiyan much to Tharos' surprise. The best friends manage to defeat the tyrant and forces him to retreat. They decide to head on to Planet Earth since it is there that some clues and opponents reside. Tharos and his Elite manage to live a regular life on Earth for a while until Brizzard informs them that a Super Android was sent to Earth. The Saiyan and his group meet the Android and begin to fight againt the threat. Android Infinity manages to nearly kill all of the the fighters until Tharos ascends into Super Saiyan 2 after hearing that the Android killed his father and is planning on painfully torturing his friends. The Android is easily destroyed after the tranformaton by Tharos' Father-Son Flakamo Flash with the help of a spirit of his father. Brizzard then arrives on Earth and says that he doesn't want to fight weak opponents and he gives Tharos and his Elite a month of training before he comes to begin the final battle. Tharos and his Elite take the time to train quite greatly and their powers increase drastically. Daikon's pride against Tharos cause the Saiyan to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 as well and although Tharos doesn't tell anyone, he ascends to a Super Saiyan 3. After a month, the group begin to spar off against Brizzard and his army. Brizzard and his army which includes Buunior, a recreation of Buu face off against Tharos, Daikon, Kanta, and Dijon and they are evenly matched. Meanwhile, Brizzard and Tharos face off. After a long fight, Brizzard transforms into his Final Form and Tharos has no choice but to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking everyone, including Brizzard. After a while, Brizzard and Buunior combine to from Buuzard so Tharos and Daikon decide to fuse using the Fusion Dance to become Tharikon. The two fusions clash it out and Tharikon manages to come out victor. In the finale of Legend of Tharos, Tharos and Daikon defuse and Tharos is weakened by the power he used to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Tharos manages to ask the Spirits of Saiyans for guidance and thanks to allof their power, he ascends into a Super Saiyan God and manages to end the lives of Brizzard and Buunior, bringing peace to the Earth and beating his longtime enemy. Tharos and his Elite then continue to live on Earth for the rest of their lives. It is unknown when or how Tharos dies but he later has a son named Asparos. Transformations Tharos was born into the Super Elite class, therefore his style was refined, calm, and personal; preferring to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. Also being a Saiyan, Tharos fights with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order they were first attained. Great Ape This form was the first tranformation that Tharos obtained and his most powerful until he began to train with Master Gildu. In this Great Ape, Tharos' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Tharos used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons are that he originally didn't have any control over it and that he was powerful enough without it when he gained other transformations. He transformed into this state while training with Basil various times and once again on Planet Brizzard 56 while he was thinking one night. The last time he ever used this form was while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which he finally gained control of the form. False Super Saiyan A briefly shown form, first witnessed on Master Gildu's planet. It was achieved after Tharos trained his hardest and surpassed his limits in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this form, Tharos' eyes turned a turquiose color and his hair was colored a red gold color. This form multiplied his power around 25x his base form's maximum. He used this form against the Death Recon but they knocked him out of it pretty early in the battle. Super Saiyan This form was first acheived by Tharos in the Super Saiyan Saga after being tortured and threated by Iced. It was the only way that the Saiyan could survive. Like all other Super Saiyans, Tharos' hair spikes up more than it already is and turns a golden color while his eyes become a turquiose color. This form boosts his power to 50x his base maximum power. This is his most used form, which he used in the battle against Dijon, Iced, Sub Zero, Android Infinity, and other enemies. He later began to use it less when he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. Ascended Super Saiyan This form is barely used by Tharos. it was only used when Tharos trained up to transcend the Super Saiyan after he obtained the Super Saiyan tranformation. It was briefly shown in Tharos' fight againts Iced until the Saiyan transformed into a Ultra Super Saiyan. That is the only time that Tharos had used this form. Ultra Super Saiyan This form is the rarest of Tharos' transformations. He stopped using it when Daikon awared him of its ovious weakness of low speed. He only used it when facing off against Tharos before he got knocked out thanks to his low speed. Super Saiyan 2 This from was acheived when Android Infinity beat Tharos and his friends to the edge of death and confessed that it was he that had killed Tharos' father. Out of determination and rage, Tharos tranformed into this form and began to face off against the Android. This form looks similar to the Super Saiyan except that an electrical aura charges around Tharos. This f rom was used against Android Infinity and Brizzard. It is Tharos most powerful form that doesn't eat up his power quickly. Super Saiyan 3 Tharos acheived this form when his power increased drastically while training for the final battle against Brizzard. This form was used against Brizzard's Final Form and proved to be incredibly strong. It makes his golden Super Saiyan hair much longer and increases his power to 400x its base max. This is Tharos' most powerful permanant transformation but it takes a lot of energy to tay in this form for long, which explains why Tharos likes to beat his opponent quickly in this form. Super Saiyan God Tharos only used this form as a last result in the finale of Legend of Tharos. The deceased Saiyans gave him energy, making him transform into this form. This form far surpassed Brizzard, making him easily outclass the Tyrant. Brizzard was easily destroyed by Tharos in this form in the finale of the story. It is unknown if Tharos can still become this form after facing off against Brizzard. Dairos This is the failed fusion of Tharos and Daikon. He made his debut when Tharos and Daikon first learned of the Fusion Dance and attempted it. He can only transform into a Super Saiyan but it still pretty weak since he is a Failed Fusion. He has appeared twice, only in the Arcosian Saga, where he was beaten by Brizzard easily. Tharikon The Fusion Dance fusion of Daikon and Tharos. This is the Tharos' strongest form since it multiplies the sum of Tharos and Daikon's power level by four. He can transform into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, which is represented when he faces off against Buuzard. He easily beats the Fusion until both of the defuse. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Afterimage *Afterimage Strike *Super Saiyan transformation *Super Saiyan 2 transformation *Super Saiyan 3 transformation *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Flakamo Shine *Flakamo Flash *Flakamo Explosion *Electro Kiai Cannon *Chou Makouhou *Finger Beam *Explosive Wave (OTHERS WILL BE ADDED SOON) Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Azakios *Various Amount of Saibamen, at least a dozen show TBA Battles All of Tharos' battles will be listed below *Tharos and Daikon VS 12 Saibamen Trivia *Tharos' name follows the pattern of Saiyans being named after vegetables. Tharos' name is a pun on taros. *Tharos never loses his tail *Tharos in the only character to appear in every saga of Legend of Tharos. Brizzard is mentioned in every saga, but he doesn't appear in every one. *Tharos is featured in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC as a playable character. Category:Saiyans Category:Males Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Elites